This invention relates to debit cards, such as telephone calling cards, and more particularly, this invention relates to debit cards having personal identification numbers (PIN).
In the incorporated by reference ""136 patent application and the ""757 patent, telephone calling cards and debit cards can be processed in an automated manner very quickly while also having a PIN (personal identification number) and optional control code applied onto the debit card or telephone calling card in an efficient manner. The PIN and the optional control code are applied without the drawbacks of having one or two printing steps and any control number accidentally covered under high speed operating conditions.
In the copending application, a debit card or telephone calling card includes a planar card member having front and rear surfaces. A scratch-off label strip is adhered to a surface of the planar card member and in one aspect, the rear surface. This scratch-off label strip has opposing sides. One side is adhered onto the planar card member, and the other side has a PIN code field containing a printed PIN (personal identification number) thereon. A scratch-off layer covers the PIN code field to obscure from viewing the PIN code. The scratch-off label strip includes a base label layer that had been removed from a carrier web during an automated labeling process and applied onto the card.
An optional control code field is positioned adjacent the PIN code field. The scratch-off layer covers only the PIN code field. This optimal control code field can include a bar code or an array of dots. This planar card member is preferably rectangular configured and wallet sized. An adhesive can be positioned on one side of the scratch-off label strip and could be a self-adhesive.
This type of construction may not always provide foolproof security depending on the types of labels used as the base label. For example, some of the debit cards, and especially the telephone calling cards, are worth as much as $500 or more. Some thieves will freeze the cards and remove the scratch-off label from the card, revealing the PIN. For example, once the underlying base layer is removed from the card, one could see the PIN by viewing the label from the side that had been attached onto the telephone calling card. Thus, it is possible to steal a PIN number by freezing the card and removing the scratch-off label. The PIN could be copied and the scratch-off label reapplied. Afterwards, it would appear to an ordinary observer and others that the card had never been tampered. A solution to this type of tampering is necessary because of the large number of telephone calling cards and similar debit cards that are produced and the concomitant high dollar amounts involved with such cards.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a debit card, such as a telephone calling card, which has enhanced security such that even if a scratch-off label were removed or tampered, the PIN code could not be revealed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a telephone calling card or debit card that has enhanced security with the scratch-off label.
In accordance with the present invention, a telephone calling card, and in one aspect of the present invention a debit card, such as a credit card or telephone calling card, includes a planar card member with a scratch-off label positioned on a surface of the planar card member. This scratch-off label comprises a base label having an opaque, releasable film layer positioned thereon and a PIN (personal identification number) printed on the opaque, releasable film layer. A scratch-off cover label is secured on the base label. A scratch-off layer covers the PIN to obscure from viewing the PIN. Upon application of a peeling force to remove the scratch-off cover label, an opaque, releasable film layer is removed and hides the printed PIN from viewing via the backside of the opaque, releasable film layer.
In another aspect of the present invention, the base label includes an adhesive for retaining the base label onto the planar card member. A protective release film can be adhered to the adhesive and the release film can be part of a carrier web for automatic application of scratch-off labels in sequence. The adhesive, in yet another aspect of the invention, comprises a pressure sensitive adhesive. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the base label comprises a styrene film. The base label includes a paper label and the releasable film layer includes a plastic film positioned on the base label. The plastic film can include an opaque ink printed thereon, with the PIN printed on the opaque ink. The releasable film layer preferably comprises an opaque ink layer. The scratch-off cover layer preferably comprises a substantially clear plastic film. In yet another aspect of the present invention, an adhesive is positioned on one side of the clear plastic film for retaining the scratch-off label onto the base label. A scratch-off layer is positioned on the opposite side. A control code field is positioned adjacent the PIN. The scratch-off layer covers only the PIN.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an authenticator is positioned on the scratch-off cover label, which could be a hologram, a bar code, or series of authenticating dots. The planar card member is preferably rectangular configured and wallet-sized.
In a method aspect of the present invention, a method of applying a PIN (personal identification number) onto a debit card comprises the steps of supplying a batch of planar card members and feeding the cards into a labeling station, and at that labeling station, applying a scratch-off label that includes a base label having an opaque, releasable film layer positioned thereon. A PIN (personal identification number) is printed on the opaque, releasable film layer. The scratch-off label also includes a scratch-off cover label secured on the base label. It has a scratch-off layer that covers the PIN to obscure from viewing the PIN. Upon application of a peeling force to remove the scratch-off cover label, the opaque, releasable film layer is removed and hides the printed PIN from viewing via the backside of the opaque, releasable film layer.